europauniversalisfandomcom-20200213-history
Flanders (Europa Universalis II)
' Flanders' is a country in Europa Universalis II. In normal games their provinces are coloured gray, in fantasia games, they are coloured light orange. Creating Flanders By Revolt Flanders can be created by revolt or releasing a vassal at any point after 1st January 1492 as long as Burgundy does not exist.Whilst its culture and religion are not stated in revolt.txt, Flanders will be Dutch and most likely Reformed. Flanders must include the province of Flandern (its capital), and may also include the province of Brabant (though it cannot form Flandern on its own). Starting Position Flanders does not exist at the beginning of any of the scenarios. AI Priorities Flanders uses the Trader AI File Monarchs Leaders Generals Admirals Explorers Conquistadors Events The Crown of France This event happens if, at any point between 1st January 1420 and 1st January 1515, Flanders owns the province of Ile de France, and France does not exist. It has two options. Option A is France is Reborn with me, option B is Let France rest in peace. The two options have the following effect: France is Reborn with me * Flanders becomes France * +200 Victory Points * +3 Stability * Gain an army in Ile de France consisting of 15,000 Infantry, 10,000 Cavalry, and 30 Artillery * Gain French culture Let France rest in peace * -100 Victory Points * -3 Stability * +150 Relations with Austria, Burgundy, England, and Spain The Dutch Republic This event is triggered by the Netherlands event Creation of the Dutch Republic, which happens if the Netherlands exists at any point between 1st January 1559 and 1st January 1648. Flanders has two options. Option A is Join and option B is Stay out. The two options have the following effects: Join * Triggers the Netherlands event Flandres joins the Republic which causes the Netherlands to inherit Flanders Stay out * -100 Relations with the Netherlands * -2 Stability Pieter Paul Rubens This event happens up to 10 days after 1st January 1610. If Flanders does not exist on that date but is later brought into play it can happen up until 30th December 1610. It gives Flanders -2 Serfdom Pieter Roose This event happens up to 10 days after 1st January 1630. If Flanders does not exist on that date but is later brought into play it can happen up until 30th December 1630. It gives Flanders -2 Serfdom, and gives the monarch's +2 Diplomacy, +3 Administration, and +1 Military. Foundation of the Verenigde Oostendse Compagnie This event happens up to 100 days after 1st January 1716 (and cannot happen after 1st January 1726). It happens up to 100 days (3 months, 10 days) after the trigger. There is an event (The Oostendse Compagnie) for Austria that triggers if Austria owns Flandern at any point in the same time period. If one of these two events happens, then the other cannot also happen. This event gives Flanders 200 ducats, 6 Merchants, 1000 trade technology, +1 stability, an explorer in a random location, and a Refinery in a random province. They also lose 100 relations with the Netherlands. Revolutionary fever strikes This event happens if, at any point between 13th July 1789 and 22nd December 1795, any of the three French Revolution events have happened. The event happens up to 1 day after the trigger. It has he following effects: * -6 Stability * Lose 10,000 troops in two random locations * -5 Aristocracy * -5 Serfdom * +5 Innovative * +3 Offensive Category:Europa Universalis II Dutch countries Category:Europa Universalis II Non-playable countries